Boys Need Love too
by filthyfox
Summary: B.N.L.T is a oneshot romance of two unlikley lovers, Inuyasha and Souta. When the family leaves an infatuated 14 year old Souta and a sexualy deprived Inuyasha together for a night the readers get to find out first hand that boys do indeed need love too.


B.N.L.T

"Boys Need Love Too"

WARNING: This story is 95% delicious boy on boy smut.

"Okay you guys, don't do anything bad while I'm gone." Kagome looked disapprovingly at Inuyasha and her little brother Souta. They tried to look as innocent as they could. "I'm only going to be gone on this field trip for a few days since mom is coming as a chaperon and grandpa is in the hospital with a bad fever. I need you two to take care of the house." She sighed, "Please don't break anything Inuyasha, and try not to bug Buyo too much kay'?"

Inuyasha looked away annoyed, "Feh, I'm not a little kid Kagome. I kill tons of demons every week and save your butt almost every day." He gave her a cocky smirk, "I think I can handle one little house and one little kid."

"I'm not a litt-" Souta tried to butt in but was interrupted by his older sister.

"Whatever Inuyasha, just don't forget to feed Buyo and take Grandpa some flowers...oh and feed Souta too." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waited for Kagome to leave, well, before she left he was also waiting for some farewell affection. Since he wasn't going to be able to watch Kagome in the hot springs for a week, he was going to need something to tie him over. Kagome took a few steps forward and he waited in anticipation, if he had a tail it would have been wagging. She bent over and gave Souta a hug and kiss on the cheek. Now was Inuyasha's turn, she looked up at him and spoke shrewdly, "Goodbye Inuyasha." With that she turned around and walked away. "What?" Inuyasha thought wildly... he glared at the back of her head as she pranced away to a car where her mom was waiting in the driver's seat. Kagome's three human friends were sitting in the back giggling and poking her. With Inuyasha's hanyou ears he could pick up that they were talking about him. As the car started up and drove away down the street he could just make out Kagome explaining her coldness to her so-called "boyfriend" to them. Something to do with Kikyo or something... "Fucking chicks..." Inuyasha thought viciously as he felt something tug on his pant leg.

"Inuyasha?" Souta questioned looking up at the tall, handsome hanyou.

"Yeah Souta, what?" Inuyasha questioned back, annoyed as per usual.

"What are you going to make for supper?" the little boy snickered at the thought of Inuyasha trying to cook something in a modern kitchen. Inuyasha noticed his little chuckle.

"Whatever you make, boy." Souta looked surprised and Inuyasha was satisfied with taking him down a few pegs. "And it better be good, I'm starving." A few moments later Souta was in the kitchen wearing Kagome's apron and boiling some water for instant ramen. Inuyasha was sitting at the table watching him, Souta had grown quite a bit since he had last seen him. He had to be around...what, fourteen now? "Man does he look a lot like Kagome in that apron..." Inuyasha thought, thinking of Kagome in the hot springs... He felt himself get a little stiff as Souta pulled back a chair making a loud screeching noise and snapping him out of his daydreams. "Ahem..." Inuyasha cleared his throat nervously.

"Yeah?" Souta looked at Inuyasha inquisitvely.

"Nothing, boy." Inuyasha answered harshly, he was never really good with kids...Souta stood up, screeching the chair back as he did. Successfully getting Inuyasha's full attention as the awful noise drilled through his sensitive dog ears.

"My name is not **boy**, Inuyasha. My name is **Souta**." little boy Higurashi announced a little pissed off. Inuyasha was taken aback. When did this little kid get so much courage? It reminded him so much of Kagome he almost expected Souta to suddenly yell out "Sit boy!" and send him flying in to the kitchen tiles, but of coarse he didn't. Instead their conversation was suddenly interrupted as the kettle began to whistle loudly. "Oh!" Souta turned and hurried back to the stove, Inuyasha fallowed him quietly staying at a distance. Souta reached up, forgetting to get some oven mitts and grabbed the metal handle of the kettle. "Ouch!" He cried out dropping the kettle, it spilled over his jeans and onto the floor in front of him. "Owww! Owwwww!" he cried out harder this time, the boiling water seeping into his jeans and onto his skin scalding him.

"SOUTA!" Inuyasha jumped over to him and picked him up, racing to the bathroom he placed the boy gently in to the tub and turned on the faucet, he poured cool water over Souta's legs and hand. Souta cried out again, more of a whimper this time.

"My j-jeans, ouch!" Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before starting to unbutton his pants. "W-what are you DOING?" Souta flinched through the pain as he noticed Inuyasha's hands on his lower half undoing his bottoms.

"I have to get these off, their not like my fire rat cloth, the water just soaked through and got trapped under them, holding in the heat and b-burning you." Inuyasha stumbled over the second to last word as thought it hurt him to say it.

"D-don't..." Souta whispered helplessly, although he truly did want to remove his pants, the burning was unbearable.

"I have to Souta! Stop being such a little..." Inuyasha growled angrily pulling off the human boy's pants before he noticed Souta was blushing madly, his cheeks as scarlet as blood. Inuyasha tried to ignore this, and all his nervous figgeting and whimpering as he inspected the burns. They were pretty minor actually, his legs just looked a painful red colour and the skin seemed a bit raw. "Let me see your hand." Inuyasha spoke suddenly making Souta jump a little, the half demon's hand was reached out towards him waiting impatiently. Souta lifted his injured hand and placed it shakily onto Inuyasha's. The hanyou tried to ignore Kagome's little brother's blushing and tried even harder not to look anywhere above his knees and bellow his navel. What was wrong with him? It was just some little human boy's body...nothing to get nervous about...right? Inu shook his head and looked at Souta's hand, it was very red and there seemed to be a bit of a blister starting to form. "Stay here." Inuyasha ordered and got up heading over to the medicine cabinet.

"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't answer Souta. Instead he just came back over with a little white tube.

"Don't move," he ordered, "This'll only hurt a bit." Souta started to try and slide away. "Cut it out, be a man." Inuyasha frowned as he undid the lid of the burn medicine. Souta flinched away like a puppy who had just done something bad when Inuyasha seemed disappointed in him. The teen hanyou squeezed some on to his fingers and started to rub it on to Souta's hand. Surprisingly it actually felt pretty good, nice and cool. Souta felt Inuyasha's hand between his legs.

"Ngh." he mumbled covering his mouth with his unharmed hand. Inuyasha didn't notice and spread more cream, finishing the lower parts and getting higher and higher up on the kid's legs. Inuyasha absentmindedly rubbed a little too close to Souta's groin and the boy couldn't help himself, he let out a little moan. Inuyasha noticed **that**, he paused for a moment and then continued. Squeezing the tube unnecessarily hard, he got a large amount of cream on his hand and shoved it right up between Souta's legs. The side of his hand brushed against Souta's boxers where a little bulge seemed to be growing. "Mmmmnnn..." Souta moaned again, a lot louder this time. Inuyasha started to get a little excited, sliding his hand up the left leg of the boy's boxers ever so slightly. Souta gasped as Inuyasha grasped his balls, massaging them with his talented fingers all slippery with cream. "I-Inuyasha!" He called out exasperatedly, "What...what..." he tried to ask him what he was doing but couldn't get the words out through the joy his body was feeling. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he was far beyond words. Something inside of him was roaring, growling, and burning to have this small, delicate, human boy. He leaned forward and let his lips meet Souta's. The boy didn't pull away but was thoroughly surprised. Inuyasha let his lips move every which way around Souta's, the young boy was so inexperienced, but he was spirited. Inuyasha became more and more turned on as Souta tried to please him, grasping the back of his long silver hair and gently sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. "Inuyasha..." Souta whispered into the hanyou's ear, his voice filled to the bursting point with pleasure. He gasped, "...please.." Inuyasha almost turned the boy over right then and there, but considering Souta's feelings too he picked him up and walked out of the bathroom with him in his arms. "N-no...Inuyasha...right here..." he pleaded, his hot breath pounding in to Inu's ear, "Now." Souta tried one more time, his eyes glazed over with the wanting feeling he felt for the teenage half demon holding him.

"H-hold on..." Inuyasha stumbled over his words, trying to relay the message that he was the dominate one to the young boy, he made the rules. Inuyasha had made his way back to the kitchen slower than usual when he notice Souta was moving around an awful lot in his arms. He began walking up the stairs to his bedroom when he peered down to witness Souta pleasuring himself. The boy moaned and twisted as he rubbed his now fully erect bulge underneath his boxer shorts.

"Inuyasha..." he whispered. The dog demon immediately understood Souta was imaging it was him doing the fondling.

"Well fuck!" Inuyasha grumbled angrily dropping the boy roughly on the stairs. "Leave some for me!" He ripped Souta's boxers off with his claws, and for a moment Souta looked scared. Inuyasha felt an immense surge of pleasure from this and flipped him over, he slit the back of his shirt open with his index finger. The boy's clothes fell to pieces on the steps underneath them.

"I-inuyasha..?" Souta sounded worried but Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.

"Shut up, boy." His eyes grew more and more hungry as he gazed at Souta's fragile, naked human body.

"My name is-AAAaaaahh!" He began but was cut off as he started to gasp, Inuyasha was over top of him now, still fully clothed. He licked along Souta's spine and shoulder blades. Like he was taken over by some horny beast he bit down on the boy's neck, showing him that he was the alpha male. The bite didn't make him bleed, but it did hurt. Souta gasped again but didn't pull away, he knew Inuyasha meant business and honestly, it felt good. "Inuyasha." Souta cooed, setting him off again. Inuyasha slipped his hand underneath Souta's body and grasped his hard little penis starting to move his hand up and down. Inuyasha was pinning Souta down on top of his back like an animal, his hand was still covered in the slick cream and it rubbed up and down on Souta's dick driving him crazy. "Oh god!" his arms shot forward and grasped the step above them, the pain, the pleasure, it was too much. Inuyasha was on top of him, he could feel his large shaft now erect, barely concealed by his fire rat robes rubbing against his back erotically. Inuyasha was dry humping him while he gave him a hand job, he could feel his breath hot and heavy on his neck and his long silver hair slid across his back. It was like one of his dreams, he had always really admired Inuyasha. And he even told Kagome he was his hero, but secretly, he envied his sister unbearably. He wanted to switch places with her, and now...

"Does it feel good Souta?" Inuyasha's voice came deep and velvety, "You like this don't you?" Inuyasha's words embarrassed him and he nodded silently. "What was that? I can't hear you..." He growled playfully and thrust the hard bulge in his pants hard against Souta's naked bottom. He gasped and clutched at the carpet on the stairs as the bulge parted his cheeks and violated him.

"Y-yes..." Souta cried thrusting his lower body into Inuyasha;s hand repeatedly, "Yes! YES! OH GOD YES!" He felt his body tense, this was it, he was just about to cum before he felt Inuyasha's warm, delicious hand slip away. "H-hey.." He whined trying to turn over but Inuyasha's body pinned him to the stairs roughly.

"Not so fast, hold still." he whispered into Souta's ear and he could picture the smirk on Inuyasha's yummy lips. He waited patently, his penis almost hurting from the torture of the built of pressure he was feeling down there. He felt Inuyasha moving around in a weird way and suddenly felt Inuyasha hot, bare skin against his own. He noticed his clothes had now joined his own shreds on the stairs bellow them, he wanted to turn around to see him, his naked hero. He tried but was punished by a rough shove to the stairs again. "Where do you think you're going? Not getting scared are ya?" He laughed a menacing chuckle but it didn't sound mean to Souta, just intimidating. "

"I..I want to see you." he whispered, his face a bright red. Inuyasha paused for a moment and then laughed out loud.

"Well, i was eager to take your virginity but...we can start with this if it'll make you happy." Inuyasha sounded sickly sweet, it made Souta worry. He felt Inuyasha's body lift off his own and just as he was about to turn around Inuyasha picked him up again.

"Wait what?" Souta began but was hypnotized by Inuyasha broad naked chest, he slid his hand across it slowly and felt himself get more stiff.

"You like what you see?" Inuyasha teased him, he felt his hand move as he opened a door and a moment later they were in Souta's room. He put the boy down and sat down on the bed, Souta gawked at him from the doorway, his body was perfect. He was chiseled like a god, his body didn't have any flaws, his eyes trailed down to Inuyasha's package. A little silver treasure trail led from his navel to his large penis. Souta unconsciously licked his lips. "My exact thoughts Souta, get over here." Inuyasha smiled at him and motioned for him to come. Souta walked over still unsure of what was going to happen, when he got in front of Inuyasha the teenager grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the floor on his knees. He was now face to face with Inuyasha's dick. He blushed and looked up at him. "Go ahead, suck it." The boy's eyes widened exasperatedly. "Hey, i did you a favour, now you do me one." He pushed Souta's head towards his junk impatiently. "You know you've always wanted to, now's your chance." It was true, all of it. He tried not to re-call all those nights he lay on that bed touching himself, imagining a scene just like this. Souta leaned forward and licked it tentativly, he felt Inuyasha's body surge and felt pleasure rush through him. If he could make Inuyasha feel as good as he had made him feel... He grabbed hold of it, it was so big, he didn't think he could fit it all in his mouth but began licking it like a popsicle. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his head surprising him and pushed his face forward closer to it. "Take it all." he seemed to growl yet whimper at the same time. Souta obeyed him and opened his mouth inviting him in, his tongue moved around the large shaft as he pulled it into his mouth. It felt so good he lapped at it and sucked it and worked at Inuyasha balls with his free hand, the other was busy pleasuring himself. Inuyasha's hand pushed forcefully on the back of his head shoving the dick farther down his throat, it felt so good taking all of Inuyasha's man hood in his mouth. He worked at it, rubbing the shaft with his hand and sucking on the tip, he licked and licked until Inuyasha began moving his hips back and forth. He began moving faster and faster and Souta braced himself on all fours. His hands clenched as Inuyasha shoved his penis down his throat, in and out of his mouth, he had taken full control and his dick seemed to grow in size, tense and then shoot off a large load of cum down his throat. Inuyasha pulled out and the cum filled his mouth, he was about to spit it out when Inuyasha grabbed his cheek roughly. "Swallow it." he ordered. Souta gulped it down and gasped, it was good, salty, and thick and warm. He looked up at Inuyasha as he licked his lips.

"Is it my turn yet...?" he felt so hard and had an aching down there he couldn't satisfy, he needed him.

"Yeah I guess I'm warmed up and slick now, lay down the the bed." Souta did as he said, he laid down on his back expecting Inuyasha to grab hold of him and finish giving him the hand job he had started earlier now that he had done as he was ordered. "On your stomach Souta." he spoke again amused.

"Huh?" he murmured stupidly before Inuyasha flipped him over and got on top of him. He felt Inuyasha's warm hard shaft rub against his back and moved further down towards his ass. He couldn't believe he was already hard again after cumming so much. He suddenly felt Inuyasha's hands on his ass, "What are you going to do..?" Souta shivered as one of Inuyasha's strong slender fingers pressed up against his hole.

"It'll feel good, I promise." Inuyasha spoke so confidently and sexually it made Souta's feel numb. Inuyasha smiled as Souta's body seemed to relax and he pressed his finger deep into Souta's bottom. Inuyasha almost began to drool as Souta's body became rigid and his tight little cheeks tensed, he groaned and wiggled around a bit uncomfortably. "How does it feel?"

"A-a little weird.." Souta answered cutely wiggling his bottom in an innocently arousing way. "What are you going to do..?" Souta honestly didn't know what Inuyasha was planning, what he was doing felt weird, but good. Inuyasha chuckled amused, this little boy obviously wanted him but he didn't even know how two guys fucked? Interesting. Inuyasha shoved a second finger deep into Souta and shivered as the small boy let out a loud squeal. "AH AH! Inuyasha!" he gasped, "It hurts!" A smirk crept up the side of his lips as he leaned over Souta's tiny frame and licked the rim of his right ear.  
"Want me to stop?" he whispered sharply to him. Souta hesitated for a moment, did he want him to stop? No, he didn't. He wanted to love him.

"Is this...how two boys do "it"? Souta asked blushing and burring his face into his pillow.

"Not exactly." Inuyasha replied getting excited, he wanted to take Souta's virginity so bad.

"Then how?" he asked turning his head sideways and looking up at Inuyasha who was perched on his back, his fingers still inside of him. Inuyasha wiggled them making Souta moan, he pulled them out slowly and inserted a third. Souta grabbed the covers around him tightly and stifled another groan of pleasure and pain.

"I have to loosen you up first, since I'm your first time you're all tight." Inuyasha slapped Souta's ass leaving a slight red mark, "Now stop clenching or I'll never be able to get my dick inside of you!" Souta's eyes shot open wide, Inuyasha INSIDE OF HIM? Could guys actually do that? The sound of it made him get hard, he wanted Inuyasha to shoot off inside of him. He would stop being such a baby. He tried to relax, his grip on the covers loosened. Inuyasha noticed, "Ah that's a good boy, you want it don't you?" Souta blushed madly and looked away from the guy on his back. "Hmm Souta, you want my dick inside of you?" His pressed his girth against Souta's back roughly and pulled out his fingers. Souta moaned, it felt good, he liked when Inuyasha was rough with him. He loved being dominated, "Do you?"

"I want it." Souta spoke clearly, his voice didn't waver at all. This pleased Inuyasha and he decided to reward the boy for showing some guts.

"Souta..." Inuyasha spoke his name softly, Souta turned his head to the side at the sound of his name and Inuyasha bent over him and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into the surprise boys mouth and felt around, Souta moaned and Inuyasha took the opportunity, as the boy was preoccupied with his mouth he slipped his dick into Souta's relaxed bottom. Immediately he tensed and struggled a bit, but Inuyasha subdued him with his tongue. Inuyasha pinned him down and licked his tongue playfully as he manoeuvred deeper into him. Souta reached behind him and grabbed onto the silver strands of hair that dangled over Inuyasha's broad shoulders. He pulled on them hard and Inuyasha's body came down onto his own, he held him there and Inuyasha didn't fight it. His hands moved under their bodies and moved around Souta's chest, he started to rub his nipples. They broke their kiss as Souta gasped and bucked underneath him. Inuyasha started to move back and forth humping Souta, he grabbed onto his hips and shoved his dick farther and farther inside of him, his sack slapped against Souta's and he moaned louder.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" he called out moving his hips to the rhythm now, "Harder! Fuck me!" Inuyasha happily obliged lifting Souta off the bed he slammed him against the head board roughly, Souta groaned and grabbed onto the mantel as Inuyasha slammed him against the wall again with another large thrust. His half demon strength was so intimidating and incredible he was absorbed in Inuyasha's strength and giant cock. Inuyasha let out a moan this time and it made Souta shiver, he was feeling good too. His dick seemed to grow in size as he slammed Souta into the wall a third time.

"Moan for me, tell me how good I'm making you feel you dirty little boy." He growled seductively, "How good does my dick feel inside of you? You like it rough don't you?" Souta loved how Inuyasha talked dirty to him, he couldn't feel his legs, all he could feel was Inuyasha inside of him pounding against his insides, he thought he was going to explode.

"Make me feel even better you big bad dog." he moaned out even now, teasing his big lover. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the challenge, oh yeah? He pulled Souta off the head board and still inside of him flipped him around to face him. Souta curled his legs around Inuyasha's hips pulling them closer together and pulling Inuyasha deeper into him. He groaned out as Inuyasha bit down on his neck again, he licked up the side of Souta's face and pushed hard into him again and again. His hips were moving so fast and it felt so good inside Souta, all warm and tight around his dick it was like the boy was put on this earth just to pleasure him. He felt himself tighten and gasped into Souta's ear.

"I'm going to cum..." he smirked, "Inside of you, take it all." he licked Souta's ear and bit the tip.

"M-me too!" Souta gasped in pleasure and clung to Inuyasha's muscular chest, his erect penis was pressed against Inuyasha's tight stomach and as Inuyasha pounded into him his penis rubbed against him making him feel like he was about to explode as well. Inuyasha pressed his claws into Souta's soft skin as he pounded faster and harder, that was it, it felt so good, there right there, he built up and shot out releasing everything into this little boy's ass. Souta cried out and Inuyasha felt something warm spread across his stomach and chest. He kept unloading into Souta who clung to him and gasped in pleasure, it was filling him up. He thought he would burst, so warm, so good. Inuyasha finished and fell forward onto the boy exhausted. Souta's cum rubbed against their bare stomachs between them and Inuyasha's spilled out from his bottom in a large pool. Souta shivered and clung to Inuyasha. "I love you." he whispered exhustedly into his ear. Inuyasha smiled holding his unlikely lover in his arms.

"Yeah, me too." he kissed Souta's forehead and they drifted off together in Souta's bed, totally exhausted and covered in their own love juices.


End file.
